Applicant's invention is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,779, issued Jan. 11, 1983. The hacksaw shown in that patent has a blade tension adjusting mechanism in which the tension rod is pivotally fixed to the forwardly extending rod mounting portion of the lever. The lower end of the tension rod is threaded. A knob is threadably and movably engaged to the lower end of the tension rod and is infinitely rotatably adjustable on the tension rod to raise the rear portion of the rocker arm (or to permit the rear portion of the rocker arm to be lowered).
This infinitely adjustable knob is subject to unwanted rotational displacement because of vibration or because of accidental contacts. This knob is also incapable of being readjusted to produce the same blade tension because of its infinite rotational adjustment capability.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hacksaw having an improved blade-tensioning mechanism which overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a positive and replicable blade-tensioning means which is free from infinite adjustment-caused creep.